


And there was only one bed...

by Dawninlatin



Series: Manorian Teacher AU [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedsharing, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Prequel to Online classes are the worst, Teacher AU, and there was only one bed...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawninlatin/pseuds/Dawninlatin
Summary: Prequel to my other fic "Online classes are the worst", but it works alone too.Manon has to go to the annual teacher conference with her least favourite colleague, the cocky Dorian Havilliard. Then she discovers, to her horror, that there is only one bed...
Relationships: Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Series: Manorian Teacher AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736908
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	And there was only one bed...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello:)
> 
> Still alive, if anyone wondered. (You didn't, I'm just trying, and failing, to be funny.)
> 
> I am aware that this isn't another update on Queen of Peace, and I promised myself when I started writing it that I would update it at least once a week. Well, oops. (this is why I don't do schedules lol)
> 
> I don't know when I will update it, because quarantine is harder than I thought, and a week ago I found myself sinking into a depressive episode (yay). I am doing better, and taking care of myself, but I don't have the motivation or brain power to write further on QoP atm. The inspiration will come to me some day, and then I will return with my half-bad chapters.
> 
> But I wanted to write this piece of shit today, so here you go:)

Manon let out a low string of foul words as she stepped into the packed lobby. The lobby that was packed with smiling, talking, _socializing_ people. Half a minute into the annual teacher’s conference, and she already wanted to go home. It also didn’t help that the colleague she had been sent here with was _Dorian Havilliard._

Their interaction’s during the six months Manon had worked at Erilea High had been few, but Dorian had proved himself to be one cocky, winking bastard giving Manon countless headaches. She couldn’t stand the English teacher and all his flirty remarks. She swore she had even seen him flirt with the microwave in the teacher’s lounge once.

The whole situation didn’t get any better by knowing she wasn’t even supposed to be here. Originally, Yrene Towers had volunteered to go, but as soon as she heard Dorian was going too, she came up with some lousy excuse and suggested Manon go instead. The biology teacher was normally one of the people Manon actually got along with at work, she might even consider her a friend, and suggesting Manon go to the conference in her stead seemed innocent enough, had it not been for the text she had received right before leaving this morning. 

Yrene had actually had the audacity to suggest Manon and Dorian use this trip to get better _acquainted,_ and then thrown in a winking emoji, just for good measure.

Manon elbowed her way through the crowd, over to the reception, Dorian following close behind. After giving the way too cheerful receptionist her name and phone number there was nothing she wanted more than to lock herself inside her room for a few hours. The big, fancy room with a double bed and a minibar that she would have all to herself. They were supposed to attend some happy hour thing, to «get to know» each other, but after the three hours she’d spent in a car _with_ Dorian, she’d had enough social interaction for the whole weekend. Besides, her colleague’s _shit_ taste in music had given her a headache.

«I’m so sorry, but it seems we have made a mistake and double booked your room,» the receptionist said from behind her computer. Manon’s head shot up at the words, Dorian looking up from his phone as well. The receptionist looked between them, a wary look on her face. «Could it be possible for the two of you to share? You’ll of course be compensated, and I can try finding another solution, but it’s not looking good.» She shook her head, diving back into her computer. 

Manon looked over at Dorian, but he only gave her shrug, as if saying _I don’t mind,_ so she took a deep breath, bracing herself for the nightmare that would be this weekend, before saying, «It’s okay, we can share.» She tried hiding the annoyance in her voice, but failed.

As they took the elevator up to the seventh floor, Manon found herself thinking that it couldn’t be that bad. It was not like she had to share a bed with him, after all. And they would be busy with the conference for most of the weekend, so the time actually spent in their room could be kept at a bare minimum. 

The thought quickly disappeared from her mind as Dorian opened the door to reveal a spacious room, with only one bed. «Oh, fuck me,» she blurted upon the sight, not able to stop the words from being spoken out loud.

Dorian looked over his shoulder, a smirk playing on his lips. «I would love to, darling, but shouldn’t I at least buy you dinner first?» Then he winked at her, before striding into the room.

This was going to be the longest weekend of her life.

-

«We should probably head down to meet the others,» Dorian said casually, before he flung himself down in the chair beside hers.

Manon didn’t even bother glancing up from her phone as she said, «Just go, I’m staying here.»

«That sounds like a great idea actually, I hate these things.» That caught Manon’s attention. He seemed like the type who loved spending hours making polite small talk and _smiling_ at people. 

«Why?» As the words left her mouth, she regretted asking, but she also found herself to be curious as to why he would rather spend hours with her silent brooding as the only company.

Dorian sighed, grabbing a book from his bag and settling in, before turning towards her. «All they ever talk about is how lazy today’s students are or complaining about budgets. It sucks. I would much rather stay here and read in peace, and besides, I don’t think kids are lazy, I just think the teaching methods they use are severely outdated, and if I don’t go, I don’t have to pretend I agree with them.» All of his flirty, cocky attitude was gone, replaced by a kind of quiet, reflected calm.

«Huh,» was the only answer Manon gave, shifting her attention back to her phone. 

After reading several articles on black holes and then scrolling through instagram, Manon dared a glance at Dorian. He’d been reading for an hour now, seemingly lost in his book. She looked at the title, and saw that he was in fact reading Harry Potter. «Isn’t that a children’s book?»

He quickly skimmed through the page before looking up at her, an offended expression on his face. «Excuse me, Harry Potter is ageless, and a modern classic. What kind of English teacher would I be if I didn’t read it?»

Manon only rolled her eyes and mumbled a quiet «nerd _»,_ before picking up her laptop.

«Hey, I’m not the only nerd here. I know for a fact that the words on your t-shirt is a Star Wars reference.» She cursed herself as she felt a faint blush spreading on her face. Had Yrene not been an idiot, she could have been at home right now, having a Star Wars marathon with a bottle of wine as her only company. Oh, how she loved being alone.

«What kind of science teacher would I be if I didn’t love sci-fi?» Dorian chuckled, shaking his head and returning to his book. 

-

A while later, Dorian walked out of the bathroom, his hair still wet from showering, dressed in nothing but a pair of light grey sweatpants. Manon hated herself for looking, but she couldn’t take her eyes away from the sculpted, tan chest, all muscles and tattoos. And there was nothing that looked better than hot guys in grey sweatpants. _Damn it_. He smirked, as if knowing exactly what inappropriate images was currently playing in her mind. 

Manon was suddenly brought back to reality as he spoke. «Which side do you prefer?»

«The middle.» Dorian lifted his eyebrows in question, and she had to explain. «What kind of psychopath sleeps on one side when they live alone?» That made him laugh. A warm, rich laugh that made her feel strange.

«I’ll take the left then.»

Manon needed a long, cold shower to clear her head before she would be able to sleep.

-

After the long shower, Manon put all her clothes back on. No way was she going to sleep half-naked in the same bed as Dorian. When she walked back into the main room Dorian had already laid down under the covers, a wall of pillows built in the middle of the bed. «If you’re wondering about the wall, it’s so you’ll be able to keep your hands to yourself.» 

She rolled her eyes, trying to ignore his comment, and walked over to the right side of the bed. She laid down on top of the cover and closed her eyes, hoping that something would happen and she would have to go home tomorrow. She actually contemplated faking an emergency.

-

Tossing and turning, Manon decided she wouldn’t get much sleep. Dorian was breathing way too loud, and sleeping with socks on was very uncomfortable. She preferred sleeping naked, but that option was out of the picture for obvious reasons. As if hearing her thoughts Dorian poked his head over the wall of pillows. 

«Are you going to sleep with that much clothes on?» He wiggled his eyebrows, his perfectly sculpted eyebrows, and Manon wanted to punch him, or at least hit him in the face with one of the many pillows. 

«I’m sleeping,» she replied, turning her back to him.

«You could at least take your socks off, who the hell sleeps with socks?» _Exactly._ When she didn’t answer, he kept going. «I promise I don’t have a foot fetish.»

That made her smile, but she still didn’t turn around. «Goodnight,» she said instead, her voice sounding amused instead of annoyed like she had intended.

«I knew it! You think I’m funny.»

«I so do not,» Manon replied, still refusing to turn, but she couldn’t stop smiling.

«Yes you do. Just admit it, you like me.» He was teasing her, she knew it. She could hear the smile currently plastered on his face. She also knew that she should just ignore him and go to sleep, but she didn’t want to, so she turned around and grabbed a pillow, before slamming him in the face with it. His grin only grew wider.

«Oh! So we’re gonna have a pillow fight now, is that it?» He grabbed another one of the pillows, returning the punch. 

They both laughed as they tried hitting one another, pillows flinging in all directions, but as Manon was about to land another blow, she stumbled and landed on top of his chest, a yelp leaving her mouth. The pillow she had been holding landed on the floor, and suddenly there was barely nothing between them, and his lips was so close, and they looked so soft, and she wondered what they would feel like against hers, what they would taste like, and she could feel his heart beating against hers, so, so fast.

She met his sapphire blue eyes, seeing the question that lingered there, all laughter and amusement replaced by a burning intensity. «Are you sure?» he breathed against her lips.

«Yes,» Manon answered, before she let her mouth crash into his.

-

Manon was woken up by the soft light seeping into the room from in-between the curtains. She was naked, she realized, and she was pressed against a warm body, hard and soft at the same time, also naked.

_Shit._ She had slept with Dorian Havilliard, her very annoying but also very hot coworker. Thinking about what they’d done made her blush. She was so, so, utterly _fucked._ Although, she had to admit, this was the best sex she’d ever had. The way he knew exactly where to touch to make her moan, the way he whispered filthy things in her ear, the way his hips met hers, slamming into her over and over again. They had fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Manon would never tell him that, of course. His ego would explode. 

Dorian had his arms around her, and as she shifted slightly, lifting her head from the crook of his neck, he tightened his grip, afraid that she’d slip away. His dark hair was disheveled and he had an angry, purple hickey right below his jawline, courtesy of her. And as Manon took in his face, his features looking so young and soft as he slept, she decided she didn’t regret it at all, so she pressed her face back into his chest, contempt to stay like this for a while longer. 

Maybe this weekend wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, like, subscribe and all that (geez, stop, you're not a youtuber)
> 
> I love reading all your comments, and they give me so much motivation to keep writing!
> 
> Peace&Love<3  
> -Dawninlatin


End file.
